overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
November 13, 2018
1.13.0.1 Patch Highlights New Hero: Ashe (Damage): Ashe’s arsenal of weapons makes her a versatile offensive hero, capable of setting up the perfect situation to shoot down dangerous enemies from range or deal high area-of-effect burst damage to groups of heroes. Her primary weapon is the Viper, a lever-action rifle with two firing modes: semi-automatic and aim down sights. In semi-automatic mode, the Viper shoots rapidly with a high spread. Aiming down the sights lets Ashe line up precise shots, increasing damage at the expense of speed. She can turn any situation into her favor with her Coach Gun a short-range, high-impact sidearm that deals big damage and clears the way by knocking back nearby enemies. It can also be used to knock herself back for added mobility, either to reposition herself for a clear shot, or to escape pursuing enemies. Ashe’s Dynamite ability is a thrown explosive that detonates after a delay. It deals damage in a wide radius and sets enemies on fire for additional damage over time. She can also shoot the dynamite to detonate it early, allowing her to damage unsuspecting enemies. Her ultimate ability, B.O.B., sends Ashe’s loyal omnic companion rushing into the fray, shoving aside the frontline to rough up targets in the backline. To learn more about Ashe, click here. As with all new heroes, please note that Ashe's release in Competitive Play will be delayed by two weeks. Hero Updates General *Made jump height consistent across hero roster Mercy *Valkyrie **Ultimate cost reduced 15% **Healing per second increased from 50 to 60 Developer Comments: Mercy's ultimate was charging a bit too slowly after her base healing was reduced in a previous update. These changes should restore some of her ultimate’s strength and let it build up more quickly. Reaper *Hellfire Shotguns **Spread randomization reduced by 50% **Spread pattern adjusted *The Reaping **Life steal increased from 20% to 30% of damage dealt Developer Comments: Reaper's specialty is fighting at a very close range. The more consistent spread pattern and increase in healing from his passive ability will make him more capable of standing toe-to-toe with his enemies. Roadhog *Chain Hook **Decreased the delay before pulling a hooked target from 0.5 seconds to 0.3 seconds **Now greatly reduces the target’s momentum upon being hooked **Cooldown now begins immediately, instead of after the target has been pulled *Scrap Gun **Spread pattern adjusted for both primary and secondary fire **Spread randomization reduced by 50% *Whole Hog **Knockback maximum velocity increased by 25% (from 8 to 10 meters per second) **Horizontal recoil decreased slightly Developer Comments: Roadhog is receiving several large changes to make his abilities more consistent. His Chain Hook had issues with breaking when enemy targets jumped or fell behind environment collision. It will now slow them down in the air more when the hook lands, and wait less time before it starts reeling them in. Since Chain Hook’s cooldown now begins immediately upon use, so it no longer varies based on Roadhog’s distance to the hook target. We’ve also moved some of the projectiles closer to the center of the spread pattern on his Scrap Gun, which gives him a more consistent damage output for its primary and alternate fire. Previously, there was a long-standing bug that caused close-range targets to fly much further than expected. After this bug was fixed, we still wanted to keep some of the knockback burst it provided, so we’ve increased the overall velocity cap to maintain some of that functionality. Symmetra *Photon Projector **Primary fire beam charges up 20% faster Developer Comments It's still difficult to use Symmetra's Photon Projector beam effectively, even after its range was increased. By speeding up the primary fire charge rate, it takes less time to ramp up to its full damage potential and will be a stronger option when she’s presented with targets to charge up on. Map Updates *General **Reduced the setup timer for Assault, Escort, and Assault/Escort maps from 1 minute to 45 seconds **Assemble Your Team timer increased from 10 to 25 seconds in the second round on Assault, Assault/Escort, and Escort maps UI Updates General *Removed the “Unlock All” option in the Hero Gallery Bug Fixes A.I. *Fixed a bug that caused Mei bots to attempt landing headshots on Wrecking Ball while he was immune to them in Roll mode *Fixed a bug that caused bots to get stuck near Point A on Eichenwalde Heroes Brigitte *Fixed a bug that prevented Brigitte’s Whip Shot from going on cooldown if it was interrupted before the chain retracted Doomfist *Fixed a bug that prevented victims of Doomfist’s Rocket Punch from ragdolling if they were eliminated by it *Fixed a bug that prevented Doomfist’s Rising Uppercut from damaging enemies *Fixed a bug that prevented Doomist’s Seismic Slam from dealing damage if he hit by a knockback ability the moment he landed Junkrat *Fixed a bug that caused Junkrat to return to his idle animation if he was stunned while using RIP-Tire Lúcio *Fixed a bug that caused some allied heroes to say their “under attack” voice lines when receiving a friendly Sound Barrier Orisa *Fixed bug that prevented Orisa’s Fortify from canceling Doomfist’s Rising Uppercut air control effects Reinhardt *Fixed a bug that allowed Reinhardt’s Earthshatter to hit Brigitte when she blocked it with her Barrier Shield if she was strafing during high latency periods Roadhog *Fixed a bug that prevented Chain Hook from going on cooldown if it was interrupted before the chain retracted *Fixed a bug that prevented Chain Hook from destroying breakable objects when pulling the target backward *Fixed a bug that caused Roadhog’s Whole Hog visual effects to cover a wider area than the spread of projectiles Symmetra *Fixed a bug that prevented Symmetra to charge up her primary weapon on enemy ice walls Torbjörn *Fixed a bug that prevented Santaclad Torbjörn’s ultimate voice lines from playing when activating Molten Core *Fixed a visual issue that prevented Molten Core’s magma globules from appearing in the correct place with his Barbarossa or Blackbeard skins equipped *Fixed an animation issue that caused Torbjörn’s claw arm to suddenly appear when Overload and Molten Core were used in quick succession Tracer *Fixed an issue that caused Tracer to accelerate slightly slower and decelerate slightly faster than other heroes Wrecking Ball *Fixed a bug that prevented Wrecking Ball voice lines from playing when previewed after opening a Loot Box Zarya *Fixed a bug that allowed heroes to charge through a Graviton Surge without getting trapped Hero Gallery General *Fixed an issue that caused some heroes legs to twitch when viewed in the Hero Gallery *Fixed a bug that prevented players from rotating heroes in the Hero Gallery while the UI was hidden Social *Fixed a bug that allowed players to hear the voice lines of heroes controlled by players they muted Maps *Fixed a bug that prevented the payload from healing attackers if they were damaged while pushing it on Assault/Escort and Escort maps *Fixed a lighting issue that caused a skyscraper in Hollywood’s skyline to appear pitch black